1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to child's safety securement apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant conversion stroller wherein the same may be folded into a compact orientation for storage upon removal of an infant carrier therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant strollers and the like is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have typically required a substantial amount of space to store the apparatus during periods of non-use. Furthermore, apparatus for providing conversion from a stroller to a car seat has been presented by the prior art, but has heretofore failed to provide the compact organization of the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,956 to Dyer sets forth a conventional car seat securably mounted within a framework, but fails to provide the interfolded organization of the instant invention of the framework during periods of non-use to enable compact storage thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,269 to Elvin sets forth a tandem infant carrier apparatus utilizing a wheeled stroller unit and an articulated framework rearwardly mounted to the stroller unit for securing an infant therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,528 to Hasche sets forth a child seat and carriage wherein the child support includes a plurality of wheels with a rearwardly and angularly mounted framework for securement of the child's seat to a vertical portion of a conventional car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,998 to Boudreau, et al., sets forth a foldable carriage and infant seat combination wherein the securement of the infant seat to the framework is positioned along the diagonally oriented rails of the Boudreau framework, as opposed to the instant invention securing the infant seat to the lower perimeter framework for enhanced rigidity as well as relative ease of removal of the instant invention infant seat as opposed to the relative complexity of the Boudreau patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,177 to Hyde sets forth an infant seat carrier including an infant carrier mounted to the frame by brackets and pins to enable the seat to be removed from the carrier frame, but is of a relatively complex organization as opposed to the instant invention utilizing a series of friction pins to enable immediate removal of the infant seat relative to a lowermost framework of the carrier frame assembly.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved infant conversion stroller which addresses both the problems of storage, portability, and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.